El Secreto de Castiel
by SoneaKyraliana
Summary: Castiel decide proteger a los hermanos Winchester a toda costa en contra de las órdenes de sus superiores. Para ello los traslada junto a otro par a una nueva residencia. ¿Qué secretos descubrirán allí sobre el ángel? ¿Y Sam? Ese cazador siempre fue curioso, queriendo aprender todo lo posible. ¿Le gustará tanto cuando lo que descubra se refiera a su familia? Slash


Esta historia es una tontería que se me ocurrió un día durante mis clases y que olvidé pasar al ordenador hasta ahora. El final es bastante abrupto y hay varias cosas que no están explicadas, pero sentiros libres de preguntar o esperar a que acabe con el resto de mis historias y continúe esta. Por ahora, permanecerá como un one-shot más.

El Secreto de Castiel

—¿Estás seguro de que es seguro?—preguntó Dean Winchester por enésima vez.

—Sí.

—¿Y de que no molestaremos al dueño de la casa? —preguntó Bobby por teléfono.

—No queremos meter a nadie en esto. —dijo Sam.

—No tenéis de qué preocuparos. Pronto me lo agradeceréis.

—¿Qué significa…?

—Lo comprenderás cuando lo veas. —lo cortó.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ni siquiera Lucifer podrá encontrarnos? —inquirió la voz de Gabriel también desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Simplemente lo estoy.

—Tendrás que ofrecerme algo más que eso para que entré ahí, ángel. —dijo Crowley.

—Si prefieres probar suerte por tu cuenta… —murmuró arrastrando las palabras.

El demonio a su lado gruñó, pero cerró la boca.

—¿Y de qué conoces a ésta persona misteriosa?

—Soy un ángel milenario. Conozco a mucha gente. —respondió Castiel en tono evasivo.

—¿Vamos a la casa de un ser milenario?—exclamó Dean con incredulidad.

—No. —dijo el ángel como si creyera que era obvio. —Y, aunque así fuera, no entiendo por qué habría de ser molesto. Yo soy un ser milenario.

—Sí, ya nos ha quedado claro. —refunfuñó Dean.

—¿De qué lo conoces entonces? Llevas milenios sin venir a la Tierra, ¿no? —preguntó Sam sin poder contener su curiosidad.

—Al contrario de lo que podáis pensar, no paso todo mi tiempo libre con vosotros, Sam. Tengo vida personal. —declaró el estoico ángel.

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad, pero su rostro siguió tan imperturbable como siempre.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Venga ya, ¿qué haces? Siento darte las malas noticias, pero matar demonios no cuenta como tener una vida personal, Cas. —intervino Dean.

—Pensaba que eso era lo que vosotros hacíais.

Todos oyeron a Bobby y Sam intentando contener la risa mientras Dean balbuceaba, pero Gabriel ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo. Crowley rodó los ojos antes de volver a mirar por la ventanilla del Impala.

—Gira a la derecha, Dean. —Indicó el ángel.

—¿Por qué no puedes simplemente llevarnos con tus poderes?

Castiel contuvo un suspiro y miró al humano que estaba a su cargo.

—Por última vez, Dean, las protecciones de la casa requieren haberla visitado al menos una vez para poder entrar de esa forma y ninguno de vosotros ha estado allí nunca.

—¿Y estás seguro de que no seremos una molestia?

—Por última vez, Sam, —repitió dejando entrever parte de su irritación. —no.

Sam cerró la boca y miró al frente, claramente avergonzado.

—¿Cómo decías que se llama nuestro anfitrión? —preguntó Gabriel.

—No lo he dicho. —respondió conteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Y lo vas a decir?—demandó Dean después de unos segundos.

Castiel inclinó la cabeza a un lado y lo miró en silencio unos segundos, sabiendo que eso incomodaría al joven cazador.

—No.

El demonio a su lado escondió su sonrisa al ver el ceño del mayor Winchester.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó cuando Sam bajó la música otra vez.

—Gira a la derecha. —volvió a instruir el ángel sin molestarse en responder.

Dean volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras conducía. Al girar en el camino salieron del bosque y se encontraron frente a una colina por la que la carretera subía hasta desaparecer al otro lado.

—Para. —indicó Castiel antes de desaparecer y aparecer fuera del coche.

—¿Tan difícil es usar la puerta? —exclamó Dean saliendo del coche.

—Es innecesario.

—¿Por qué paramos aquí?—quiso saber Bobby bajándose de la furgoneta.

Gabriel y Crowley los imitaron y los tres cazadores observaron con confusión a los tres seres sobrenaturales. Debían de estar viendo algo que ninguno de ellos podía porque Gabriel y Crowley miraban la colina casi con fascinación.

—Puede que el querubín tenga razón, al final. —murmuró el demonio con reluctancia.

—¿Cómo es que las criaturas de todo el mundo no pueden sentirlo? —se preguntó Gabriel en voz alta. — Son las protecciones más poderosas que he visto en mi vida. Y tengo milenios.

Sorprendiéndolos a todos, Castiel rió un poco.

—Este lugar está bien escondido.

—Eh, Castiel… solo es una colina.

El mencionado le tendió un papel a Dean. El pergamino siguió cambiando de manos hasta que todos lo hubieron leído y el ángel volvió a cogerlo antes de destruirlo.

En cuanto lo hizo, los cazadores quedaron boquiabiertos al ver una verja aparecer de la nada frente a ellos y, en lo alto de la colina, una mansión.

Castiel echó a andar hacia la verja y ésta se abrió en el mismo instante en que el ángel la tocó.

—Al menos nuestro anfitrión tiene clase. —comentó Crowley. —Empezaba a temer que acabaría encerrado en un búnker bajo tierra con vosotros.

—Te lo advierto, Crowley, a ti y a los demás. —añadió Castiel en el tono más oscuro que ninguno de los presentes le había oído nunca, lo cual era decir algo. —Si uno de vosotros le ofende en su propia casa, yo mismo lo echaré de aquí.

—Me ofende que puedas pensar tan bajo de mí. —murmuró Crowley fingiendo que el comentario le había dolido.

—Crowley…

—Sí, sí, me comportaré. —respondió el demonio como si fuera un niño pequeño. — Los ángeles siempre tenéis que quitarme la diversión.

—No creo que ofenderlo vaya a ser algo divertido, al menos no para ti. —dijo el ángel en voz baja, aunque no lo bastante para no ser oído por todos. —Vamos, será mejor que entremos.

Castiel empezó a subir por el camino con los demás siguiéndolo.

—Pero mi coche…

—Está dentro de la primera capa de protecciones, Dean. No le pasará nada.

—Castiel, ¿quién vive aquí?—preguntó Gabriel en voz baja.

El menor ángel le dirigió una mirada de soslayo antes de fijar la mirada al frente.

—Alguien importante.

—Eso ya lo había deducido por el poder que emana de la casa.

—Alguien importante para mí.

Gabriel estuvo a punto de tropezar al oír a su hermano menor y guardó silencio unos minutos en los que solo se oyeron las quejas de Dean por tener que andar todo el camino.

—Cas, tu poder… es diferente. —el ángel asintió. —Has desobedecido las órdenes de tu superior. —Castiel volvió a asentir. —Y sé que les has tomado… cariño, por decirlo de alguna manera, a los Winchester. —Tras un momento de duda, Cas volvió a asentir. —Pero no has Caído. Aún tienes tu Gracia, aunque sea un poco… diferente.

Castiel miró al arcángel a los ojos y respondió a la pregunta no formulada en poco más que un susurro.

—La Muerte también necesita un ángel.

Gabriel abrió mucho los ojos, conectando el poder de la casa con el cambio en el otro ángel.

—Castiel…

—No me quedaba otra opción, Gabriel. Estaba cayendo y él me salvó.

—Aun así, Castiel, ser el Ángel de la Muerte… ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?

—No quiero que hagas nada, Gabriel. No soy el Ángel de la Muerte, hermano; soy su compañero.

El arcángel estuvo a punto de tropezar de nuevo y volvió a guardar silencio, pensando sobre lo que su hermano había dicho.

—¿Por qué estabas cayendo?

—Porque me enamoré. —respondió en un susurro tras unos segundos de silencio.

El arcángel no volvió a decir nada y no tardaron en llegar a la puerta. Castiel avanzó hasta tocarla y ésta se abrió al instante, pero Sam lo detuvo antes de que entrara.

—¿No deberíamos llamar primero?

—Es innecesario. —respondió el ángel entrando en la casa.

Los demás lo siguieron tras un omento de duda y se encontraron en una enorme sala de entrada decorada con evidente buen gusto.

Los recién llegados se fijaron en todos los detalles que pudieron hasta que oyeron pasos. Eran rápidos y ruidosos y, evidentemente, no eran humanos.

Los tres cazadores tenían las pistolas en la mano en solo unos segundos, apuntando a la puerta frente a ellos. Para su confusión, su amigo ángel les ordenó que bajaran las armas.

Por el sonido de los pasos pudieron deducir que, fuera lo que fuera, había más de un ser.

De repente dos sombras, una negra y la otra dorada, se abalanzaron sobre el ángel, tirándolo al suelo. Dean estaba a punto de disparar cuando oyó a Castiel reír un poco. Ese día estaba escuchando más ese sonido que en todo el tiempo que hacía desde que conocía al ángel.

El cazador bajó lentamente la pistola ante la extraña imagen desplegada frente a él.

Castiel estaba sentado en el suelo, tratando de quitarse de encima los dos perros que lo lamían mientras movían la cola con alegría.

—Está bien, está bien, yo también me alegro de veros. —saludó el ángel logrando levantarse y acariciando sus lomos.

El enorme perro negro se calmó y se sentó en el suelo, mirándolos con cautela. El otro, un precioso Golden Terrier, empezó a dar saltos alrededor de todos.

Sam se rió y acarició con cuidado al excitado animal.

—Hey, chucho, ven aquí. —exclamó Dean agachándose junto al otro animal.

Al instante, el perro negro gruñó y enseñó unos blancos y afilados dientes. Dean, que no se esperaba una respuesta así, cayó sobre su trasero. Sam se echó a reír.

—Oh, sí, Sombra se ofende fácilmente. —comentó Castiel mirando al cazador en el suelo y acariciando la cabeza del perro para calmarlo.

—¿Se ofende? ¿Quién es? ¿El presidente de la Casa Blanca?—preguntó con sarcasmo.

El ángel lo ignoró.

—¿Cómo se llama éste?—preguntó Sam aún acariciando al otro perro y sonriendo a su hermano con socarronería.

—¡Golddie!—exclamó Dean.

—¿Golddie? ¿En serio, Dean? —preguntó Bobby.

—¿Qué? Tiene cara de Golddie. — respondió él orgulloso.

—Su nombre es Goliat. —dijo Castiel ignorando de nuevo a Dean.

Los tres cazadores lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco y Gabriel incluso dejó de curiosear alrededor.

—¿Goliat? ¿Come en "David y Goliat"?—preguntó Bobby para estar seguro.

Castiel asintió. De pronto, Dean se echó a reír.

—¿Goliat? ¿En serio? Es un nombre horrible. —dijo llamando la atención de Crowley, que observaba un cuadro.

—No lo es. Goliat es un buen nombre. —lo contradijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

¿Por qué se ponía Castiel tan a la defensiva? Y era eso… ¿un rubor? Nunca uno dispuesto a perder un argumento, por muy a menudo que ocurriera, Dean continuó.

—No, no lo es. Goliat, ¡por favor! es un nombre horrible. Golddie sería mucho mejor.

—Golddie es un nombre ridículo. —zanjó lanzándoles una fulminante mirada que les recordó que hablaban con un guerrero.

—En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo con el angelito. —dijo Crowley. —Bueno, ¿vas a presentarnos a nuestro anfitrión? ¿O vamos a seguir el nombre del perro?

Castiel asintió, aclarándose la garganta, y se giró hacia el perro negro, Sombra.

—Está en la cocina, ¿verdad?

Fue entonces cuando los demás notaron el delicioso aroma a galletas recién hechas que inundaba el lugar.

Sombra se levantó y volvió a la puerta por la que había llegado, asustando un poco a Dean cuando le pareció que había asentido.

Castiel siguió al perro y los demás lo imitaron, Sam riendo un poco cuando Goliat echó a correr y los adelantó a todos.

—Ese perro no es normal. —murmuró Dean.

—Solo porque no le hayas caído bien no es un monstruo. —respondió Sam en voz baja.

—Te lo digo en serio, Sam. Ese chucho no es normal. —Sombra le dirigió una mirada y gruñó. —Eso no es normal.

—Vale, es espeluznante. —coincidió Sam. —Pero Castiel no permitiría que nos pasara nada.

Dean no dijo nada más y ambos se dedicaron a observar los lugares por los que pasaban.

Tenían que admitir que, viviera quien viviera allí, tenía una casa muy acogedora. Claramente una persona con buen gusto. Excepto para los nombres. De verdad, ¿qué clase de persona llama a su perro Goliat?

Pronto, demasiado pronto para algunos y no lo bastante para otros, llegaron a la cocina de la que salí ese delicioso olor.

Los invitados se detuvieron en la entrada y vieron una figura dándoles la espalda. Desde la puerta solo podían ver su oscuro y rebelde pelo.

Los perros corrieron hasta ella y empezaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—Sombra, Goliat, tened cuidado. ¿Ya ha vuelto Cas?

Confirmando las sospechas de Dean y Sam, Sombra asintió con un ladrido.

Perplejos, vieron como Castiel avanzaba con seguridad y con un brazo rodeaba la cintura del hombre más pequeño mientras estiraba el otro para alcanzar una bandeja aún humeante de galletas.

—Cas, si las tocas ahora te quemarás. —lo regañó el hombre apartando la mano del ángel de la bandeja de un manotazo.

El ángel suspiró, pero obedeció y apartó la mano.

—He traído invitados. —anunció Castiel a pesar de que su atención seguía centrada en las galletas.

—¿Ángeles?

—Uno. Tres cazadores. Y un demonio. —informó Castiel algo nervioso. —Si lo prefieres podemos buscar otro sitio en el que quedarnos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Castiel? Él era el que había insistido en que esa casa era el lugar más seguro hasta que habían aceptado ir y, ahora, ¿quería marcharse?

—Castiel, eso no es necesario. Sabes que, mientras no intente matarme, puedes traer a quien quieras. —lo reprendió el joven sorprendiéndolos. —¿Quieres que desaparezca unos días?

—Claro que no, esta es tu casa. —dijo el ángel frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—También la tuya, Cas. —le recordó el otro.

—Espera, ¿esta es tu casa?—preguntó Dean sorprendido.

Todos vieron como el hombre junto a Castiel se tensaba levemente antes de volverse despacio hacia ellos.

El grupo al completo se quedó con la boca abierta. El joven ante ellos era una copia exacta de Dean, aunque sus ojos eran de un verde mucho más brillante y su apariencia era más femenina.

Los ojos del extraño estaban muy abiertos y fijos en Dean. Ninguno dijo nada.

—¿Dean?—susurró débilmente su anfitrión.

—¿H-Hadrian?

—¿Hadrian? —preguntó Sam arqueando una ceja.

El joven, Hadrian, clavó su mirada en él y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más.

—Sammy.

—Es Sam. —protestó el cazador cuando el demonio y el arcángel rieron.

—Sam. —Hadrian tragó saliva. —Has crecido mucho. Los dos habéis crecido mucho.

—Tú también. —replicó Dean al instante, sin salir del trance en el que la visión frente a él lo había dejado. —Aunque sigo siendo más alto.

—Todo el mundo es más alto que Harry. —dijo Castiel.

El joven hizo un puchero en dirección al ángel, pero parecía un poco forzado.

—¿Eres tú de verdad, Hadrian? —preguntó Bobby en voz baja.

—S-sí, Bobby. Soy yo. —respondió tras tragar saliva.

—¿De qué os conocéis? ¿Y de qué me conoces a mí?—inquirió Sam.

—¿Recuerdas todos los viajes que hicimos con papá cuando éramos pequeños? ¿Recuerdas que papá y yo buscábamos a alguien?

—Sí. En realidad tú nunca has dejado de buscar. Crees que no me doy cuenta, pero no visitamos los lugares a los que vamos porque sí.

—Sí, bueno, aquí está la razón de esos viajes. —interrumpió Bobby. —Sam, te presento a…

—Hadrian "Harry" Winchester. Mi hermano gemelo. —terminó Dean.

—Secuestrado cuando tú no eras más que un bebé. —explicó Bobby.

—También conocido en el resto del mundo como Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico y asesino de señores oscuros, si no me equivoco. —añadió Gabriel mirando al joven con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

—Primer Mago Gris en más de siete siglos y Señor de la Muerte. —dijo Crowley añadió su propia información.

—Mi prometido. —terminó Castiel besando suavemente al hombre en sus brazos.

Sam hizo lo único que alguien en su posición podía hacer: se desmayó.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Harry preocupado por su hermano pequeño.

—Sí, claro. No tardará en despertarse. Cosas más raras nos han pasado en la vida.

—¿Por qué no intercambiáis historias mientras comemos las galletas más deliciosas en el universo y esperamos a que Sam recupere la conciencia?—sugirió Cas ofreciéndoles asiento a la mesa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ninguno tenía ninguna queja ante tal idea.


End file.
